Enzymes are often used by formulators in liquid detergent compositions to provide various cleaning and/or care benefits. However, in some instances, other detergent ingredients can act as substrates for enzymes formulated into the detergent composition, which results in these ingredients being broken down by the enzymes. This can negatively affect the cleaning or care ability of the detergent composition which in turn negatively affects the cleaning experience by the consumer. Often this incompatibility is overcome by formulating enzymes and substrates into different compartments of a multi-compartmental product such as a multi-compartment water-soluble unit dose article.
Certain product or detergent made is not shipped to consumers for various reasons. In terms of cost and efficiency it is often preferred to reblend such product back into the manufacturing process. However, presence of enzymes either deliberately present in the product intended to be reblended or there as contamination (e.g. where a water-soluble unit dose rupturing process accidentally rupture two compartments rather than just one compartment) may negatively affect other ingredients in the composition to which the reblend composition is added.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a process to denature enzymes in a first liquid detergent composition intended to be reblended into a second liquid detergent composition. It is further desired that the denaturing process is selective to enzyme denaturation and does not negatively affect the other ingredients present in the liquid detergent composition.
It was surprisingly found the process of the present disclosure overcame this technical problem.